


夜阑人静(彩蛋)

by echo996



Category: offgun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo996/pseuds/echo996
Kudos: 9





	夜阑人静(彩蛋)

🚲“彩蛋”  
等待的过程十分磨人，阿塔潘的身体起了感觉，一想到关钟鹏家居服下的肉体就一阵刺激的战栗，但实在捱得久，阿塔潘渐渐平静下来，开始用脑子思考。  
但显然，他的思绪乱成了一团，怎么也理不出头。身体的感觉不会骗人，他对关钟鹏有欲望，可爱情不止欲，爱呢？他有吗？  
回忆起这几年的点点滴滴，关钟鹏几乎一直鲜活的占据着他的世界，从阿塔潘进公司到组CP到如今，他们见过无数次，陪伴彼此的日子很长。在他孤独、疲累、难过、紧张、没自信等等许多不那么快乐的情感里关钟鹏一直都在，有时候是在人前为他解围，有时是故作嫌弃实则偷摸关心，有时是纵容他胡闹。不管什么时候，他都能感受到关钟鹏或默然或显然的关心和照顾。  
这么些年，当然有很深的感情。不过这感情该怎么界定，阿塔潘从未想过。现在想来，是情深义重的朋友吗？关钟鹏总把他当小孩，说不上有和林阳那样的默契，他也总依赖他，算不上完全的彼此尊重，朋友义气;是比他年长的好哥哥吗？好像是这样，可他现在明明白白地对关钟鹏生了欲念，还算得上一个单纯可爱的弟弟吗？在今天之前，关钟鹏在他心里更像一个家人，是每天见面、互相照顾的家人，是可以全身心信任和依赖的家人。  
即便是到了刚才，关钟鹏仍然给了他体贴和尊重:一个安全的、进退自如的主导地位。  
只要阿塔潘愿意，今天的事就不会有结果，大家都会安安分分的待在自己的位置上，像从前一样，就像今夜无事发生。

关钟鹏开了车，去了一个24小时开放的自助小超市，即使有一点可能，他也不希望有什么差错，经历的事够多，吃的亏也够大了，宁愿小心一点，不能再给阿塔潘带来伤害。  
买好东西回到家已经过去了很久，小个子一定等得不耐烦了吧，关钟鹏这么想着，站在门口手放在门把上却迟迟没有压下去。在今天晚上之前，谁能想到他关钟鹏真的对阿塔潘有别的心思呢？阿塔潘更不会想到。关钟鹏想到吻他时阿塔潘那种错愕，又想到他拉着自己的手放在心口时那种奇异的表情。阿塔潘也许不懂什么情情爱爱，可他懂，这样好像太快了。  
犹豫了一会，关钟鹏推门进去，有点紧张也有破罐破摔的沉着。推开主卧的门，床头亮着暖黄的小夜灯，凌乱的大床上不见人影，一室幽静，记忆中的暧昧仿佛还残留着气味，慢慢在空气中消散无踪。  
看来不行啊。  
关钟鹏站在原地，背后突然一阵脚步声，回头看见阿塔潘汲着有点大的拖鞋走过来，脸色微红，眼神躲闪。  
“怎么回来了？”关钟鹏没缓过神，紧盯着眼前的人。  
“嗯？睡觉……啊。”阿塔潘一半疑惑一半害羞地回答。  
关钟鹏回过味来，笑意便爬上嘴角，展臂拥住他，在他颈后轻吻。重新回到床上，阿塔潘捂住心脏，他的心跳得太用力了，声音好大，他紧张害羞到整个身体都在轻轻发抖。  
关钟鹏无声地笑，俯下身吻他，这个吻缠绵又温柔，安抚着他的紧张。细碎的吻从脖颈蔓延至锁骨，关钟鹏很有耐心， 一点一点的慢慢来。关钟鹏的手伸进他衣下抚摸，阿塔潘的衣服被推到胸前，关钟鹏吮吸啃咬着他的皮肤，一切触感都像放大了无数倍，敏感得可怕。  
阿塔潘下身只穿了一条短裤，这时也被利索的扯掉，他害羞的捂住眼睛并住腿。关钟鹏回身关灯，摸到桌上放着的润滑剂，打开了盖子，瞥一眼乖乖躺着的人，后者透过指缝偷看被逮个正着，立马捂住了整张脸。  
关钟鹏笑了两声，继续干手上的事，并没有怎么使力就分开了他的双腿，阿塔潘的纤细的脚杆颤抖着却没有拒绝。手指寻找到那个隐秘的穴口，关钟鹏沾着润滑剂的手指在那处按了按放松肌肉，另一只手扒拉下阿塔潘捂着脸的手凑过去接吻，趁阿塔潘分了心神把手指探入穴口浅浅的抽送。  
几番折腾，终无法寸进，关钟鹏想说话，阿塔潘推开他翻了个身，跪趴着把脸埋进被子里。虽是如愿，关钟鹏并没有急着提枪上阵，而是做足了前戏，这种体验他也是初次，总怕弄伤了阿塔潘。  
进入时并不顺利，对于两个人都有些难捱。阿塔潘一声不发，疼也不说，关钟鹏只好更加小心，等他适应后再继续，时刻不停地亲吻他的背。阿塔潘偏头小声说话:“你进去吧，这么卡着我疼。”  
关钟鹏狠下心沉了沉腰往里一送到底，阿塔潘塌下腰忍不住叫了一声，手握成拳捏得关节发白，关钟鹏在他体内被挤了一下差点魂飞魄散，稳着声音低声说:“别紧张，gun。慢慢来，放松一点，等一下就好了。”  
阿塔潘回头答应，微弱的光下，他的眼睛红得惊心动魄。  
关钟鹏揪起心不住吻他的脖颈，听着身下的小人努力调整呼吸，汗透了衣服，总算慢慢放松下来。  
“爸比……你动吧，我可以的。”  
关钟鹏缓缓动了动，阿塔潘立即紧缩起来吸着气，调整后又再次放松，重复几次后总算是适应了。关钟鹏退出来把阿塔潘翻过来面对着他，因为太黑看不清又打开了夜灯，阿塔潘撇过头不看他。  
关钟鹏板正他的头才看见小个子眼里积蓄的水光，大约是疼得狠了，他吸了吸鼻子，嗓音有点哑:“你干嘛，看什么看。”  
关钟鹏俯身吻了他的眼睛，尝到一点咸，又起身担忧的看着他:“要不然算了吧，我没想到会这么疼，对不起。”  
阿塔潘没力气打他，就瞪了一眼:“那不就白疼了，你快点做完就好。”  
关钟鹏还是很心疼，胸口闷闷的感觉抱歉，待在原地没动。  
“你快点，不然我真的生气了。”阿塔潘拿手盖住眼睛有点委屈。  
关钟鹏低下头吻他，重新把自己送进去，缓慢动作起来，阿塔潘伸出双手抱住他的脖子，闭上眼睛接吻，努力忽略下身的感觉。  
时间长了阿塔潘便觉不出疼，只是麻木，关钟鹏偶尔大使劲儿就顶到某个奇怪的地方，带起一阵过电般的刺激感受，让阿塔潘全身痉挛。  
品出其中滋味了，阿塔潘慢慢恢复了气劲，双腿夹住关钟鹏的腰，扬起头忍住喉头的呻吟。  
关钟鹏时不时注意着他，看出他终于不难受了放下一半心，伸手抚慰他，恰到好处的刺激让怀里的人意乱情迷，失声漏出几声快意的声音。  
……  
全部结束之后，阿塔潘又换了身衣服，虽然依然是关钟鹏的，原来那件汗湿了，关钟鹏重新拿了件更大的T，能遮住他的屁股。阿塔潘干脆也懒得多穿，下面还疼呢，不穿更舒服。  
关钟鹏把小个子抱进怀里，揉揉他的尾椎骨，在黑暗中摸索着给他涂了点药，阿塔潘话都没说几句就睡着了，乖的不得了。关钟鹏亲亲他的脸，也跟着闭上眼睛睡觉。  
“为什么又回来了？”  
“本来就没走啊，爸比。”  
“那你出去干嘛了？”  
“……去谷歌了，MD一点用都没有，疼死我了！”  
“55555555+”  
“爸比！你还笑！”  
“不笑了，不笑了。”  
……

End.  
文／森森


End file.
